Pretty Boy's Rocker
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: ((AKA ROCKSTAR AU)) Working in Skeeter's bar, Craig encounters a semi-famous singer that goes by the name of "Speed". ((CREEK - CRAIG X TWEEK)) Rated M: Contains sex, drug abuse, swearing, self harm, and overall lewdness
1. PROLOGUE

Rockstar AU

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

* * *

 **"You're nothing special**

 **You're nothing new**

 **I've seen it before**

 **Done better than you**

 **You're nothing special**

 **You're nothing to me**

 **And you're nothing to anyone**

 **And never will be"**

 **\- Nothing Special- Mechanical Cabaret**

* * *

Loud, blaring punk music was erupting as a continuous wave of deafening sound. A powerful voice practically screeched the morbid lyrics, singing of blood and necrophilia. The crowd there was yelling and screaming in enjoyment, relishing in the presence of the profanity and getting off on the pure thought of being within sight of their favorite band. A band that was incredibly popular, especially with people insane enough to drown out their emotions in the lake of fantasies and extreme vulgarity as a half assed escape from life. And as for the band's name, it was one that fit the bill in the middle of the exiting fantasy. ADDICTED TO THE BULLET was spelled obnoxiously in all capital letters, and typically displayed in the "I clawed this into a tree with a knife" font. Seemingly, they were just like any other Punk band. To their credit, they had good songs, for the genre. But what fans were attracted to, was the lead vocal, the one screaming bloody murder into the microphone.

His stage name was "Speed", and he was the strangest thing that almost looked normal. He was fairly short, blonde, and wore a N. Lejion green jacket. But he always looked tired, rings around his eyes permanently drawn on his face and a slow presentation of his words. And the way he talked- the way he acted, sent shivers up everybody's spine. It was as if, with a simple glimpse, he knew everything about you, and he used it to manipulate you just because he could.

Craig Tucker shifted his way through the crowd, griping to himself. The place way so small, but it was packed like a stadium. What was such a famous band doing playing in a BAR, anyway? Why not play in an actual fucking stadium, instead of playing here, a tiny bar with only two servers to keep up with all these drunkards?

Craig picked up an empty glass off a table, adding to his tray of plates and such to clean. It was hard to see through all these people, and he was getting fed up with it. He pushed his way to the "stage", and was able to look up and see the asshole that was being so hyped over. Speed, who had the biggest douche-y smirk painted on, seemed to be loving all the attention, or he could sense Craig's torture, and was getting off on it. Craig stood there to observe this crackhead-looking motherfucker. He was messy as all hell, his hair must of never been combed or washed in his whole goddamn life. And he looked drained, but yet, he was shrieking into the mic like he just woke up from hibernation. THIS was the guy these people were here to see? What a fucking joke, dude.

Craig saw Speed start staring at him, and that cocky smirk widened a little. He crouched on the edge of the stage, microphone in hand, and he talked into it.

"You a fan of what ya see, pretty boy?" Speed asked him.

Craig was taken back a little. Was this asshat really talking to him? And did he just call him "pretty boy"?

He flipped him off. "Fuck off and get back to your show, asshole."

The star of the show smiled even wider. "Oh, come on, how'd you like to spend the night with me, yeah?"

"Fuck. Off." Craig pushed back through the people, hearing one last remark from the ATTB lead singer.

"Aw, babe, come back. You know I was just messing around. Ha ha ha."

* * *

Craig wiped the tables down with a worn old rag, lost in personal, routine thoughts. The place had finally cleared out after that idiot was finished showing his ass. All that was left to do was clean and lock up, and he could go home. He hated working in this bar, but it's what filled his pocket full of paper. He went back behind the bar, and rang out and washed the rag. While doing so, he felt someone sit down on the other side. Craig looked up, and to his despair, it was Speed, looking as stupid and drugged up as ever. At first he tried to ignore him, but he got too annoyed from that retarded grin that he had to say something.

"What do you WANT?" Craig griped.

Speed hummed. "You know who I am?"

"Yeah, an asshole that sings for a shitty band."

"Funny. But not what I meant, pretty boy." Speed rest his cheek in his hand. "I meant, do you remember who I am? Because, we HAVE met before."

"I highly doubt we have. I think I would of remembered a fucker like you."

"Well, you see… that's the thing. I wasn't a fucker like me the last time we met. I was a whole lot different, actually."

"So you blossomed into the pampered douchebag you are today, congratu-fucking-lations. What do you want, a medal?"

"The last time you saw me, I was pretty crazy. I was really paranoid about everything, chugged caffeine into my garbage body daily, and we once kicked each other's asses because we were tricked into thinking we hated each other."

The gears grinded in Craig's head, slowly loading the answer in his thoughts.

Speed hummed again. "I'll give you a hint. What's my name?"

"Speed. The stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Right, and besides going fast, what does 'speed' mean?"

"I don't know? Drugs?"

"Right, like meth. And if you do meth, what're you called?"

He searched this crazy dude's expression. "A… tweaker?"

"Yep. Now think about it for a second."

There was a long pause before the little lightbulb turned on in his head. "… Tweek..?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Tweek rolled his eyes. "Sorry, though, I don't have a prize for you."

"No fucking way, there is not a chance in HELL that YOU, are TWEEK fucking TWEAK."

"Well, I am. I always knew I'd go to hell."

"Dude, you're a fucking asshole now."

"I know, it's fun." Tweek hummed again. "But, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I guess I didn't recognize you at first, but after thinking for a while, I made the connection. Been a while, huh, Craig?"

"Uh, yeah, but… what the fuck happened to you?"

"Aha, there it is. I knew you'd ask." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth. He offered one. "You want one, because I know you must still smoke. Young addicts have a harder time quitting while they're ahead."

Craig took a cigarette, and lit it off of Tweek's. "Thanks, I guess, but you didn't answer my question."

"I'm getting to it, don't worry." He blew a puff of smoke as he paused, resting his eyes. "To make a long story short, I had a mental breakdown, went batshit crazy, and finally saw what the answer to my problems were."

"Which was?"

"I'll tell you. It was something I should of realized AGES ago, but better late than never." Pause. "… Remember that time we fought each other? How we were hospitalized, and kinda became friends?"

"Hard to forget, really. What's your point?"

"Well, after that, I decided that I would keep boxing, y'know, to relieve pressure and all that other crazy shit going on in my head. I boxed everyday. I hit the punching bag, worked out, and became pretty comfortable with my physical ability. I fought in a couple tournaments, and I started to feel different. When I caved some kid's face in, I felt… satisfied. I felt strong for once. Then, I had my breakdown, and it kinda broke something up there, you know," Tweek circled his finger around his temple. "In my psyche. My mental process. So, I kinda just stopped caring about whether I was going to die, what was gonna happen in my life, or just life in general. Then I ran away. The rest is history from there. So the answer to my problems? Stop giving a crap."

"That's… heavy." Craig flicked the ashes off the end of his cancer stick.

"I guess." He shrug. "I don't mind it much. Though, I must confess that you draw me in. Not many have had the luxury of knowing all that."

"… So, why me, then? What changed your M.O.?"

"Well… my modus operandi changed because I might like you. I remember what an ass you always were, and I kind of wanted to see how far you'd let me go with you."

"… Are you saying that you're trying to pick me up?"

Tweek put out his cigarette by rubbing it on the bar counter. "Maybe I am. Depends. If you don't like me, or you're just homophobic, then I can get up and leave right now, if you wanna think of 'what might of been' when you lie awake tonight. If you're for it, or just a little bi-curious, then you can kiss me."

Craig made a face. "You're not serious, are you?"

Tweek leaned over the counter. "As a grease filled and funnel cake induced heart attack."

"You're fucking with me, you're not gay."

"If you don't believe me, kiss me. See how much of a liar I am for yourself."

He almost had Craig a bit cornered here. And as crazy as it sounded, he was leaning toward taking up the offer. Whether Tweek was serious here or not, Craig nearly didn't care.

And with a sudden lean, they kissed, and didn't stop kissing for a good couple minutes. Tongues swirled and teeth nipped as lips moved frantically against each other, a metal piercing from the blonde rubbing in the midst of it all. Tweek tasted like vanilla and whiskey, while Craig tasted like Juicyfruit and bourbon.

The make out session was interrupted by a harsh woman's yelling.

"Speed!" The girl approached, very angry looking.

Tweek rolled his eyes and groaned. "I can't get an hour from you, can I?"

"Augh, and you can't go ten minutes without another dick in your mouth!" She looked at Craig. "Uh, no offense to you."

"None taken, I guess."

"Yes, sorry. My name is Wendy Testaburger, THIS piece of work's manager." Wendy returned her attention to her client. "YOU. We need to get your drunk ass to the hotel, you have another show tomorrow."

"I am not DRUNK. I can form full sentences loquaciously and fluently without a fault in any word I say. I'm not a lightweight, Wen, you know that."

"Even so, you need to get back to your room."

"Can I take my new pretty boy with me?"

"No, Speed. The last thing you need right now is to screw another groupie. We're going, NOW."

"Yeah, no. I think I'm gonna stay. Or, at least, I'm wherever this one is." He smile at Craig.

Wendy sighed. "Look, uhm, kid, I don't exactly know why ANYBODY would have sex with this brain dead performer, but if you're looking for money or something, don't waste your breath. This cheapskate doesn't give out money for anything. He wouldn't even pay a prostitute after he screwed her. And speaking of prostitute, he probably has more diseases than any of them. So, just go home."

"Actually, Wen, Craig here knows me. Personally. We went to the same schools together, just as you and me. He just wants a taste of the good times, you see." Speed stood. " And I'll have you know I'm as CLEAN as a whistle. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off on my own. Craig's welcome to join me, but I'm afraid no girls allowed. You know, cooties, and all. Nothing personal, Wen."

She grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him off. "Oh, no you don't! You have a show tomorrow, and I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Ah, okay, fine, just gimme one more second." Tweek ran over to Craig quickly, pulling out a pen and writing on his palm. He began writing a phone number on his hand while whispering something to him. "Meet me out back in ten."As the star and his manger left, Craig looked down at his hand. *888-8888*.

* * *

 **END PROLOGUE**

This story is something I thought about really late at night. And since all my previous stories have been erased, I guess I'll post the first chapter here and see if it's worth continuing. ( I say while I have a whole askblog on Tumblr dedicated to this )

So, if you want more let me know, I've written quite a bit of this, so nothing can really be wasted from it.


	2. Loss Of Breath

Rockstar AU

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

 **"I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance**

 **He would bend awkwardly to suit my mood**

 **No words from his defense**

 **I'd cry knowing how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin**

 **Pushed every little button**

 **But the right one that would let me in**

 **Now he's**

 **afraid of me."**

 **\- It Took Me By Surprise- Maria Mena**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who came." Speed flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "I was half expecting you not to show."

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" Craig stick his nose in his scarf, blowing air into the cloth.

"To be completely frank, I want you." The blonde rock star smirk. "And I don't particularly care how I get you."

"Me, as in, what? My body?" Craig almost laughed at himself for saying that.

"Heh, sharp as ever. In the simplest form, yes. You could say that."

"Well, news flash, I'm not gay."

"Then why'd you make out with me, back there? I'm a guy, I'm sure you're aware."

"Felt good, I guess." Craig shrug. "I'm asexual. I don't really care much for sex or anything. Just feels good."

"Asexual, huh? That means you can't get excited, not even by me?"

"Pretty much. Sorry."

"Hm. Asexual." Speed repeat. "Well, then. You know what I think?"

"I don't really care at this point, but, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What?"

"I think…" He held on to Craig's scarf. "I've been issued a challenge."

Craig scoff. "Heh, 'challenge'. I don't get aroused by anything, you think you're something special?"

"You wanna see if I can try, don't you?"

"If you can, I'll fucking suck your dick."

"Then you better wet your whistle, 'cause you'll be using it QUITE a lot." Speed began leading him out of the alley. "I have an intense love for getting my dick sucked by cute dudes."

Craig rolled his eyes. This guy belonged in the loonie bin.

* * *

"Here's the fancy ass room Wen decided to dump me in." Speed open the door to what was an extremely high class looking hotel room. The living room was roughly the size of Craig's whole apartment. It was decked out with colors of velvets, golds, and whites, with giant windows that overlooked the dark night sky.

"Must be nice, having a shitload of money…" Craig said, inspecting the stars outside the window.

"I can't say many bad things about it. I'm not very big on the whole, 'celebrity' treatment, though. I'd prefer just to crash anywhere but a place like this, to be honest."

"I'd be happy to trade you. My place is a dump."

Speed grin a little. "I'll take it into consideration."

Craig felt a pull on the back of his jacket.

"Now, Mr. 'Asexual', why don't we continue our little chat in the bedroom?"

He said nothing, following the blonde through another door. Once there, Speed sat on the king sized bed, talking again.

"You know, I should warn you that I'm into some pretty kinky shit."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "What kind of kinky shit are you talking here?"

"Well, first off, I like to be tied down. Held down, sometimes. I enjoy getting and giving hickeys, as well as bites. To be fucked mercilessly with no control over what's happening to me is the sexiest thing, in my mind. Also quite a bit of choking."

"Why am I not surprised. You look like a psycho."

"Eh, everybody's got their kinks. Only question is…" Speed walked over and grabbed Craig by his scarf. "What's yours?"

"I don't have any." Craig replied blankly. "Sorry I'm not a freak like you."

"Hm…" He seemed intrigued by this. "Tell me, pretty boy. How many people have you slept with?"

"I don't know. Three maybe?"

"Oh, don't make me cry now." He shook his head. "How many of those were guys?"

"None. Not gay, remember?"

"Right, right. So that'd make me the first dude you ever fucked, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, then that changes things."

"How so?" Craig asked.

"I'm gonna have to show you the ropes. Literally." Speed gently pulled on his scarf, kissing him softly. He force his tongue into Craig's mouth, and slowly lead him to the bed. He immediately began stripping the layers of clothing off his partner, leisurely doing so. In return, Craig did the same.

Speed gently kissed his neck, chuckling between each one planted. He then began getting more rough, taking a moment to suck on the tender skin, making Craig wince a little. Speed suddenly bit down on his shoulder, making the recipient yelp and push him off.

Craig held his pained shoulder and glared at Speed, who lie under him. Speed smiled and bat his eyes. He casually pulled him back in, kissing the bite mark he'd made.

"Sorry…" He whisper. "I just can't help myself… I'm a little flustered… you're really hot, you know…"

Craig roll his eyes. He bury his face into Speed's neck, biting down the same way he'd been bitten.

Speed scream in response, almost pushing Craig away. He dug his nails into his shoulder.

Speed chuckle, growling through his teeth at the same time. "Bastard… You're just begging for me to kick your ass, aren't you?"

"What?" Craig asked smuggly. "I thought you liked this kind of stuff?"

"Hmph. I bet you think you're smart? Well, pretty boy, you may be smart…" He shifted their weight, rolling them both over, holding Craig's arms above his head. "But you're not smarter than me. Remember that."

"We'll see about that."

"We will, indeed."

"You know what, Tweek..?"

Speed paused at the sound of his real name. He smile a bit. "Yes, my love?"

Craig roll his eyes again. "Can I confess something?"

"By all means."

Craig pushed Speed on his back, pulling his hips closer. "I'm incredibly turned on right now."

Speed almost felt himself blush. "My, my, looks like I win."

"Yeah, try not to gloat too much. For my sake, at least." He leave a hickey on the side of Speed's neck. "You're cuter when you don't talk."

"Hm. 'Cute', huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, your face makes me want to throw up and your attitude is unbearable. But I fucking love it."

"Kind of offended, kind of flattered, kind of turned on, don't know which I think I wanna act upon."

"What'd you say earlier? That you liked to be fucked mercilessly with no control over what's happening to you?"

Speed could see intent in his eyes. "Maybe I did."

"It wouldn't matter if you had." Craig pushed him farther up, making Speed's head and arms dangle off the edge of the bed.

He looked back up at him, arms holding him up off the floor. "You- A-AH!"

Craig had suddenly forced his way in, moving harshly and aggressively.

"Y-y-you fucking i-idiot-! G-gah!" Speed yelled as he felt blood drip down from his ass. "You c-can't just- NAAGH!"

Speed yanked at a handful of Craig's hair, trying to ignore his tears from the pain. Craig kissed him to shut him up, then continued to keep moving.

"Y-you're - AH- gonna fucking pay, Tucker-! Ngh!" The blonde squirm under him, secretly wanting more pain. He chomp down on his shoulder again, but harder this time around.

Craig yell the same he had last time, and put a hand to Speed's neck. Utterly delighted, Speed grin from ear to ear as they stare each other down. They kissed as he held Craig's hand in place, and went back to painful yet pleasurable fucking.

Out of nowhere, Speed punched Craig in the chest, winding him. He then pushed him back to the bed, both hands wrung around Craig's neck. Still breathless, Craig almost began to panic.

Speed whispered to him. "I will fucking murder you, Tucker."

"… Do it, then."

He stare down at him before cracking a smile. Pressing his hands down on his neck harder, he kissed him fondly. Craig grip Speed's hips, pressing his fingertips into the pale skin. Never in his whole life had he felt so energetic, so spontaneously satisfied. He could practically feel the electricity flying between their bodies.

Turned out that he may of been a freak, too.

* * *

END CHAPTER 1


	3. Self Hatred

Rockstar AU

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

* * *

 **"Where do I even begin  
**

 **How could you do this again**

 **You think that we would stay friends**

 **You think you're innocent**

 **This wasn't part of the plan**

 **You turned your back and you ran**

 **But what I don't understand**

 **Is how you live with it"**

 **\- Respect- Devour the Day**

* * *

Craig lazily draw open his eyes. He felt like he had a hangover, but he didn't remember drinking much last night. Come to think of it, he didn't remember much of last night at all.

He rolled over, seeing the blonde sitting up, writing in a notebook.

"Tweek…" He rubbed his eye.

Tweek took a second to look down at him. "Morning, pretty boy. How was that beauty sleep?"

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No. I watched you sleep for a while, then decided to work on this song."

"You watched me sleep?"

"Somewhat." Tweek clicked his pen a few times. "By the way, I marked you quite a bit. You might wanna wear that scarf a lot more often."

Craig touched his sore neck, inspecting the fresh hickeys and bite marks. He didn't care much if he had them, he could just cover them up later. He roll back over, picking up his phone off of the end table.

"Over twenty missed calls? Jesus." Craig yawn as he check the number that'd been calling him.

Tweek rub his tired eyes. "Somebody's been missing you."

"Mom..? What could she of wanted this early?"

"It's three in the afternoon."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah." Tweek pop his neck. "You like to sleep."

Craig put his phone back on the small table. "Yeah…"

He look back to the blonde, who looked more exhausted than usual. He slowly took the pen and paper out of his hands, also setting them on the table. Tweek stare at him, confused. But before he had a chance to object, Craig pulled him down to the bed, snuggling with him tenderly.

"Go to sleep…" Craig said tiredly. "*Yawn* I could pass out for a few more hours, myself…"

Tweek shift himself around to get comfortable. "You're warm…"

"You're cold…"

"Because I turned a fan on…"

Craig open an eye to look over to the corner of the room. Sure enough, a fan was going at full blast.

"Hey, question..?"

Tweek hum in acknowledgement.

"If you've been awake this whole time, why're you still naked..?"

"Hmm because I like being naked… That a problem..?"

"No, just wondering…"

"Humm…" Tweek rub his eyes once more. "Say… I got a proposal for you…"

"What kinda proposal..?"

"I think we can both admit, that last night was pretty incredible…"

"Still not hearing any proposal…"

"I'm getting to that… So, since we're both in agreeance that last night was amazing… I was thinking… How would you like to have a night like that every night..?"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, you dork..?"

"In a shape or form, yes…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no…"

"Fuck buddies, then..?"

Craig pause for a moment. Had Tweek actually been prepared in case he'd rejected his offer? "… You say it weird, but… absolutely no ties, no real commitment..?"

"Nothing more than sex, yes…"

"… I guess I can do that…"

Tweek hummed again, finally closing his eyes. "Good… I have a show at nine tonight, wake me up before then, if you will…"

"You're just gonna assume I'm staying here that long..?"

"You're not..?"

Craig shifted a little. He'd got him there. "I could…"

"Then do…"

"… Okay…" Craig took a minute to think about the situation he'd gotten himself into. It's not that he regretted this, or that he really hated Tweek in anyway. It wasn't that he felt it was all wrong. It was just... strange. Craig's life had fallen into the same routine and had been that way for years now. But this was different, and not something he think he'd ever end up doing. A guy he used to know just walked up to him and asked to fuck, and he said yes. Craig was starting to think he was out of his mind for doing this, but still, he didn't regret it.

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Speed emerged from the bathroom, fresh make-up and fresh enough clothes on.

"Nice eyeliner, you trying out for a spot in KISS?" Craig shove his phone into his pocket, continuing to ignore the 20+ different calls from his mother.

"I'll have you know that ATTB is way better than some washed up rock band from the seventies."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ey, talk shit, get hit." Speed rolled up a sleeve and put up a fist.

Craig crack a grin. "Tsk- You're like one of those tiny dogs who jump around and bark at people like you're gonna actually do something to them."

"This tiny dog will fuck you up, pretty boy." He yanked at Craig's collar. "You want me to bend you over like I did last night?"

"You only got away with that because I let you." Their voices melt down to growls, daring the other to pounce first.

"And are you gonna let me 'get away' with it if I do it now?"

"Why don't you fucking find out?"

Speed shove him back, yanking his arm to turn him around. Grabbing his other arm, he push Craig face first to the bed, knee to his back.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." He boast.

"Oh, really?" Craig asked, grinning. "We'll see."

He flipped them over, Speed landing on his back. Craig attempted to pin him down, but he'd lifted his body and wrap his legs around Craig's head. Speed forced him down to his knees, a strong grip still on his hands.

"Ya see now?" Speed asked Craig, laughing.

Craig, face full of crotch, set his teeth down on the denim, threatening the obvious.

"… Hoe, don't do it."

He close his mouth ever so slightly.

"Don't you fucking dare bite my dick."

He throw his eyes up at him.

"… Fine." Speed let Craig go free. "You're a dirty fighter, Tucker."

"As if you hate that." Craig went to search for his chullo that'd been missing since this morning.

"Now, I never said that." He smirk. "But you can bite my dick later, when you're sucking it."

Craig flipped him off. "I'm not sucking anything. You can go fuck yourself."

"I really wish I could. Then I wouldn't have all of your bullshit to deal with." Speed retort.

"Well, if you don't like it, then go fuck somebody else."

"Maybe I will." He crossed his arms. "You think you're the only guy I have on call in this town?"

"Oh, so I'm only 'on call' now? What happened to you wanting to be my boyfriend not too long ago?"

"You refused, dipshit. And I moved on. Sucks to be you."

"I don't even want to be your boyfriend, DIPSHIT." Craig remind. "So, sucks to be YOU."

"Ha, please. As if I need you. I could set myself up with a tub of a petroleum jelly and an eight inch dildo and be set for life. I CHOSE to fuck you." Speed headed towards the door. "Just as you CHOSE to fuck me. So, no. Sucks to be YOU." He shut the bedroom door, slamming it loud enough that the people downstairs could hear it.

Craig rolled his eyes. What a baby that guy was. He was probably still bitter that Craig didn't want to be his disposable boy toy. But he knew that in itself wasn't completely true, because if he wasn't a boy toy through being a boyfriend, then what was he through being a "fuck buddy"?

Craig brushed off the technicalities as he put on his hat and went out the door, continuing on to the parking lot outside. There, he found Speed leaning against Craig's three year old truck, smoking a cigarette with a bitter expression. In the newly fallen snow that stuck to the hood, he could see Speed had drawn a dick with a heart next to it.

"Oh my god." Craig said as he approached the truck.

"Just thought it was accurate to your personality. I AM an artist, after all." Speed smirk and blow a puff of smoke.

Craig half-assedly chuckle. "Wanna explain it to me, then?"

"Well, ya know. Cock, heart. Cocklover? Get it?"

"Pft, yeah, I get it." He swipe the snow away. "Anyway, 'artist', why don't you get in the truck and tell me where we're going?"

"Eh, I got a few hours. We can go ride around for a while, I guess?" Speed stomp on his cigarette and hopped into the passenger's seat, not minding to buckle his seat belt.

"You gonna pay for that gas?" Craig turned on the ignition.

"Yeah, sure." He turn his attention to the CDs that hung from the visor, looking through them. "Ah, let's see what YOU call music."

Speed shifted through the numerous CDs, calling out each artist as he found them. "... Lincoln Park... Eminem... Hahaha ha, Fall Out Boy..."

"Wrong with Fall Out Boy?"

"Nothing, just surprising. Ooo, lookie here!" He whipped out a CD with the initials ATTB written on them. "So you DO like my music!"

"Please, that's probably my sister's. I've never even heard of your shitty band."

"Uh huh, SURE." He put the disc back, swapping it out for the Three Days Grace CD and putting it in the CD player. "This'll do."

Speed lift his feet to the dashboard, hanging his arms off the back of the seat. He hummed along with "Let It Die", moving his head side to side with the rhythm of the bass. Craig glanced at him, seeing the little world he'd formed around himself. Tweek seemed to really appreciate music.

By the end of the song, Tweek turned off his little world and return to reality. He shifted his whole body towards Craig, resting his arms on top of the console that separated them. "Hey, you know... You're WAY hotter than I thought you'd turn out."

"Tch." Craig respond. "Thanks?"

"Well, come on, you gotta admit you were kinda a mess as a kid." Tweek laugh out loud, his finger subconsciously tapping along to "Time of Dying". "You were all brace-faced and acne riddled, remember? Though, the braces were kinda cute, and I found myself creating my own constellations on your forehead."

"You weren't any better." Craig look down at him. "Short as hell, clothes disheveled, dark circles around your eyes. You didn't change at all."

"I changed A LOT." Tweek defend. "Maybe not in the way I treat myself, but everything else about me is different. At least recognize that, Craig."

"Okay, geez." He put a hand up. The sound of his name was a hint to back off. "You're defensive all of a sudden."

"I've just... been through a lot." Tweek sit back up in his seat. "Anyway, my POINT was, you're hot now, and I don't know what to do with myself."

"I'm not hot."

He looked at him like he was an idiot. "You're kidding, right? Have you SEEN yourself?"

Craig shrug. "... I don't think I'm anything special, really."

"Pfft! Don't do that humble shit with me, you're hot, and you know it. Saying you're not is doing nothing but telling me you're a filthy liar, Tucker."

"I'm not a liar, it's just what I think."

"Well, what you think. Is. Wrong." Tweek shook his head. "... ANYWAY, tell me, how'd you end up working in a bar, of all shitty places to end up?"

Craig breath with a bit of unease. "... It wasn't what I pictured I'd be doing, but, Bebe recommended me to Skeeter, and I took up the job offer. It pays alright, so... I can't complain."

"Mm." Tweek grin a little. "You do look good in that uniform."

"Tch. Stop it with the flattery, it's making this awkward."

"Whatever you say."

"So, what about you, then? How'd you get sucked into fame?"

"Haha, is that what everybody else calls it?" He search his pocket for cigarettes. "It's a long story, really. IMHO, I owe it all to Wen."

"Wendy?"

"Yeah, you outta remember her from when we were younger. If it weren't for her, who knows what I'd be doing."

"Oh yeah, THAT Wendy, huh? Thought she looked familiar."

"Turns out we ended up at the same college." Tweek offer Craig a cancer stick, which he took.

Craig allow Tweek to light his cigarette. "YOU went to college?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well, I mean, you don't seem like the type."

"I'm not. I just had a different identity for school. During the day, I was a clean-cut nerdy type, at night, I was shooting up meth and waving guns in my roommate's face. Just a typical case of Jekyll and Hyde, really."

"But Hyde took over, right?"

Speed smile and inhale smoke, breathing it out through a spacing in the window. "You could say that."

* * *

END CHAPTER 2

Notice how I switch between "Tweek" and "Speed" at different times? There's a reason behind that ;P


	4. White Collar

Rockstar AU

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

 **"The highest love isn't always the best**

 **Racing, my heart breaks through my chest**

 **An electric reaction in me**

 **It's not a choice to dance dangerously**

 **Sometimes the highest love is too far to feel"**

 **-Giving Up- HAERTS**

* * *

Craig pull at his uniform collar. Ever since Skeeter came up with the idea to make the bar a bit more "official looking", Craig, along with any other people who decided to work at the bar, were forced to wear these somewhat customized employee outfits. Craig's own uniform was a dark blue vest with deep yellow accents, with a simple white button up underneath. As for the pants, he never wore the ones he was SUPPOSED to wear. Instead, he had his favorite worn black jeans, and Skeeter hadn't ever commented on the fact that he wasn't in complete uniform. Despite his outfit flexibility, Craig didn't care much for having to wear a uniform. But today it was pretty helpful, considering the white button up covered all the fresh hickeys imprinted all over his neck and collarbone. So, today he'd tolerate the outfit.

Bebe hold the tiny folded piece of paper with one finger, getting ready to flick it between the goal Craig had made with his own fingers. "So, any trouble locking up last night?"

"Not really." Craig's eyes follow the paper as it went in a far off direction.

"Well, thanks for covering for me, anyway."

"No problem. That date go well?"

"Augh." Bebe gripe, folding another piece of paper. "Turns out he was a TOTAL creep. And he was so hot!"

Craig shrug. "Don't know what to tell you."

She roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. You told me it wasn't worth it, yoouu toold meee sooo."

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh." And another paper went way off track. "Ah, I'm so bad at this..."

"Lemme show you." Craig folded a little triangle, setting it up and flicking it perfectly into the goal almost immediately. "Done."

"How do you do that, that's so cool."

He shrug. "Practice?"

She chuckle a little. "So, anyway, I was THINKING..."

"No." Craig knew that wherever this was going, it wasn't good.

"Just hear me out!" Bebe held his shoulders. "I was thinking... I could set you up with one of my friends, you know, get you into the game again?"

"Yeah, no."

"Aw, come ON, Craig! Even if you ARE asexual, you can't tell me you don't want somebody to hold at night. You've GOT to get lonely eventually!"

"Well, I'm not lonely yet. I'm fine." Craig brush her off, reaching for a bottle from under the bar. "Thanks for the concern, anyway."

"Ugh. You're gonna drink already? You've barely been on shift an hour."

"I've waited all day, I'm fine."

"Skeeter's gonna find out you've been drinking on shift."

"It's been three years, I think I'm good."

"Mm." Bebe turn her attention to the small, dusty old stage on the other side of the room. "So, wasn't there supposed to be a band or something here last night?"

Craig pour the bottle's contents into a glass. "... Yeah."

"Were they any good?"

"Matter of opinion."

"Are they playing again tonight?"

"Yeah. The fans should start piling in in about an hour." He down almost half the glass. "It's obnoxious."

"I dunno, I kinda like live music. Even if the songs aren't all that great, having people around is pretty fun."

"Yeah, don't know if you realized, but I'm not fond of a lot of people."

"You're not fond of most things."

Craig take another swig from his drink, pointing a finger at her like she got the idea.

"Whatever, party pooper." She stick her tongue out at him. "You're more fun than you try to act. I think having a band at the bar it really cool."

"It would be, if the music wasn't deafening and ear wretching. Not to mention the lead singer is an asshole."

"Mm? What's that mean? You know the lead singer?" She gasped. "Is it a GIRL? Do you LIKE her?"

"NO, it's not a girl. And no, I don't like them."

"But you know them."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I like them."

"But HOW do you know them?"

"... I don't wanna talk about this anymore, can we just-"

Craig's phone began to vibrate, and Bebe went off to serve a couple of guys who had sat at the bar.

Craig slowly answered his phone, not bothering to see who was calling. "*Sniff* 'llo?"

"Craig Tucker! What in the world have you been doing?! You scared me half to death!" Laura Tucker yell from the other end.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mom, chill." Craig held the speaker a couple inches from his ear. "What're you talking about?"

"I have been trying to call you all day!"

"Oh, right…" Somehow the fact that he'd received 60 missed calls from his mother had been absent to him. "Well, what's up, then?"

"What's up? What's up?!" Laura boil. "You have ignored me for a full 24 hours, scaring the shit out of me, and that's ALL you have to say?! Where were you?! What were you doing?!"

"*Sigh*, I was with a friend. Now what do you need to talk to me about, Mom?"

"Augh." She gripe. "It's your sister."

"Ruby? What about her?" Craig asked. "She alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, but she's been going crazy for days."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I refused to lend her my car, she's been pouting because she wants to go see some concert."

"And why does this involve me?"

"Because your sister is driving me insane, and I want you to let her drive your car."

"What? No."

"Craig Tucker, I am NOT asking you. I'm TELLING you. Let Ruby use your car."

"No." Craig made a face. "Make the little brat go buy her own car."

"CRAIG. Ruby has been whining in my ear for two weeks, if you don't let her drive your fucking car, so help me GOD, I will rain hellfire down upon you for the rest of my life."

"Alright, fuck. But I'm not letting her drive shit. I'll drop her off and pick her back up."

"That's fine, but you BETTER not go back on this."

"I won't, just chill."

A girl with short, half black, half blue hair stopped in front of him from across the bar. She had her arms crossed, but she didn't seem angry. She waited patiently for Craig to get off the phone. Craig, a bit confused, finished the call with his mother, and addressed the girl with blue hair.

"Can I help you?"

"You're Craig, right?"

Taken aback, he raise an eyebrow. "... Yeah, why?"

"Speed's asking for you."

"Spe-... Oh my god." Craig rubbed his forehead. "What's he want?"

"Beats me, really. I'm just a messenger. He's in that back room, when you're ready." With that, the girl simply walked off.

Bebe swiftly went back to Craig's side. "Whoooo was thaaat?"

"Hell if I know."

"That was a GIRL."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"A CUTE girl."

"And?"

"You should ask her out."

"No, I should not." Craig came out from behind the bar.

"Where're you going?"

"Early break." He headed for the back room, located up behind the stage.

Bebe whistled at him. "Yeah! Go get her!"

Craig sighed. He really wished she would stop pressuring him to start dating. He went up and opened the back room door.

A Spanish looking dude sat on the old, tattered couch, and their eyes met. The guy jerked his head to the side, and in that direction, Speed sat perched on top of a cabinet, writing in a songbook.

"You're gonna break that thing." Craig said.

Speed rolled his eyes. "With what? My 110 pound body? I doubt it."

"With all your fidgeting." The Spanish kid said, with a slight accent. "You're sitting up there like un animal moribundo, a dying animal."

"Fuck you, Astian. Your analogies are shit."

"Vete a la mierda, maricón."

"Tweek." Craig said.

"What?"

"I'm here, the fuck did you want?"

"Oh, right. Hold on." Speed step down onto a chair, tipped it over with his weight, and landed right on his feet. He pulled Craig out the room and out the back door.

They were outside again, in the same dark back alley they'd been in last night. The conditions were the same: Cold, dark except for the light overhead, and almost calming, in a way.

Before Craig could ask what the hell was going on, Speed yanked him by the collar, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Craig went brain dead for a good ten seconds.

He held Speed at bay by the shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, what the fuck?"

"What?" Speed grin. "Pretty boy doesn't wanna play with me anymore?"

"Look, I'm supposed to be working right now, I don't have time for this."

"You had time to leave and come see me. So, either you're a liar, or you hate work. No matter which, you HAVE time for me."

"Then let me rephrase it. I don't WANT to have time for you."

"And let ME rephrase it. 'I'm confused about what I want and am holding myself back in order to not make this relationship permanent just in case I change my mind'. That sound accurate?"

"Just because you say a long and overly complex sentence, doesn't mean you know everything about me and what I feel."

"Perhaps. But I know a lot, don't I?" Speed kissed his neck. "And in some twisted way, you like that, right?"

"There's nothing about you I like."

"You sure? You must like something about me, if you're willing to let me fuck around with you." He wrap his arms around Craig's neck. "Or are you just that heartless, to play with my poor emotions like this?"

"I'm not the heartless one here."

"Oh no, God forbid that you're the bad guy. You're a perfect angel, right? A perfect angel, with the scent of alcohol and cigarettes on your breath."

"Look, this is real fun, this pointless back and forth, but I gotta go."

"Aw, come on. Why not just a quickie?"

"I'd rather not fuck in a dirty alley, thanks."

"Oh, whatever, drama queen..." Speed chuckle as he ran his hands down to grip Craig's uniform collar, pressing their lips together again. He felt a bit of resistance, but no real fighting at all. He could feel that Craig had refused to close his eyes, and his lips were stiff. With an exhale through his nose, Craig finally melted into the kiss, and ran his hand down Speed's skinny back. He hated himself for how he just gave in so easily.

Speed lovingly ran little circles around the purple marks on Craig's neck with his finger tips. He took immense pleasure knowing that whenever someone else asked about those marks, Craig would have to think of him and the night they'd had. So he bury his lips into the soft skin covered by a white collar, mumbling something that couldn't be heard. Craig asked him what he'd said, but he received nothing but a smug chuckle as response.

Craig now knew that there was no way that he and Tweek would be able to leave each other alone. Whether it be one reason or another, they'd have to deal with each other form now on. Craig couldn't even RESIST an invite from Tweek, and he could tell Tweek was going to send endless invitations. It wasn't due to a lack of free will or dominance, it was just... actually, he didn't know what it was. He tried to justify it in his head, but he honestly couldn't think of a reason as to why he was just letting Tweek do as he wanted. But, at this moment, he didn't care about it in the slightest.

* * *

Bebe tapped her fingers on the bar counter in rhythm with the song being played by the band on stage. Craig silently clean used glasses, thinking of other things.

The crowd was as loud and as drunken as the night before, but somehow Craig barely even minded it. Bebe was just enjoying the attention from the whiskey bottles that called themselves men. They fawned over her pretty eyes and giant chest in a not subtle way, but she didn't nearly care. In a sense, Bebe was a bit of an attention whore, but when someone was as pretty as her, who wouldn't be?

Craig had been hit on by a few girls himself, but just brushed them off in the indifferent way he has. In a sense, Craig hated any attention at all, and he knew that was only a slight lie. Being hit on was flattering, sure. Just not the most desirable for Craig.

"What's wrong with you?" Bebe asked him. "ALL those hot girls, and you didn't like ANY of them?"

"Not particularly, no." He answered.

"And why not?!" She argue. "Don't you wanna be happy?"

"I AM happy."

"Yeah, but with somebody else?"

"I don't need anybody else, Bebe. I'm perfectly fine on my own, now just-... give it a rest, already?"

"... Yeah, you're right... I'll back off. You'll find somebody on your own."

"Thank you."

"And I'll just ignore the hickeys on your neck from now on."

"... What?" Craig put a hand to his neck.

Bebe giggle. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? There's like, ten on just the one side."

"... Goddamnit..."

"But I won't ask, okay? I'll leave you alone, just like I promised. Just..." She grin as she went to tend to the other side of the bar. "If you need some makeup to cover them up, let me knooow~"

Craig rearrange his white collar to cover the now newer marks. Tweek wasn't going to hear the end of this.

* * *

END CHAPTER 3

YES, it's the same Mira from my other fic. She's an important part of my life, alright?


	5. Rooted

Pretty Boy's Rocker

Craig X Tweek

Written By JEL

* * *

 **"So full of rage**

 **The human race**

 **Hold me while I'm falling down**

 **Rearrange what you have found**

 **Hurt me**

 **See me crawling on the floor**

 **Is that what you've been longing for**

 **Hurt me**

 **Is this enough, do you want more**

 **Go on if it makes you sore"**

 **-Hurt Me- Kerli**

* * *

"Real nice of your boss to finally fucking pay me." Tweek counted through his stack of cash. "Bastard better not be short."

"I'm sure it's all there, just chill. I'm reluctant to let you in my parents house to begin with."

"Oh, but this is so romantic, isn't it? I'm gonna actually meet your family, because you love me sooo much."

"You've met my family before. And I'm not in love with you."

"Back then, I was Tweek. I'm Speed now." Tweek mumble. "And you so do love me…"

"Why are you so anal about what you're called, anyway?"

"... Hey, I let YOU call me Tweek, so you better feel special. Don't question how I run my life."

"Fine. Just curious." Craig rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if you do come in, try to act like a normal person, okay?"

"Why? 'Cause you love me, and want your parents to love me, too?"

"Again, I don't 'love' you. And no, I just don't want my mom freaking out about me being around you. She worries about me enough as is, if she finds out I'm around a psycho like you, she'll never stop checking up on me."

"Heh. Sounds kinda nice, if you ask me. I haven't talked to my mom in- what? Four years?" Tweek went back to his money. "Having a mom who lets you know she cares. Boy, must be something."

"So, what? You haven't gone to see your family yet?"

"Pft, hell no. I'm not going to see my dad, are you stupid?"

"Daddy issues, huh?" He smirked at him.

Tweek grinned down at his cash. "No, not really. I'd say we have a real good relationship. Right, 'Daddy'?"

"Please don't start calling me that."

"Can you call ME that, then?"

"I'm about to fucking push you out of this car."

"Alright, alright. I'll stick with just 'pretty boy', then." He placed the stack in his inside jacket pocket. "But to answer your question, yeah. I don't particularly like my dad, and he doesn't particularly like me. Nothing to cry about."

"What'd you do to him?"

"According to him, being born."

"... He wouldn't of really said that to you, right?"

"Oh no, no. Not blatantly. He'd- dance around it, use his words to bury you until you lose track of what the fuck he's saying. But I wasn't fucking stupid, I knew what he was telling me." Tweek sighed heavily. "This is already giving me a headache…"

"Well, your parents still own that coffee shop, right? You wanna go see them, later?" The truck pulled into the Tuckers' driveway. Craig turned off the truck and turned to Tweek. "Token always goes on about how talking solves problems and shit. You wanna try that?"

"Do I WANT to? Hell. Fucking. No." Something suddenly clicked in Tweek's head. "... BUT. I'll go. I've got… an IDEA, you could say."

"And God knows you have the best ideas." Craig lit himself a cigarette, hopping out of the truck. "Come on."

Tweek followed him to the front steps. "Why're we here, again?"

"My sister wants me to drop her off at some concert at the mall tonight. I just wanna know what time my mom wants her back, and whatever restrictions are in place."

"So, you're not taking your sister NOW, but just here to talk to your mom? Why not just ask her over the phone?"

"She wanted me to come visit, anyway. Might as well." Craig opened the front door, immediately being greeted by his mother.

Laura looked relieved. "Oh, hello, son. I thought I heard you pull up. Ruby's upstairs."

Craig nod a bit. "Yeah. The brat on restriction or anything? What time you want her back tonight?"

"Oh, ten o'clock shouldn't be too late." She kiss her son on the cheek. "How've you been, Craig? Everything okay? No problems?"

"Yeah, Mom, everything's fine."

"You paying your rent on time?"

"It's… hard, but, yeah."

"Okay, that's good to hear." Laura lock eyes with Tweek. "Ah, I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't see you there."

Tweek just waved a bit.

"It's Tweek. Y'know, from when I was a kid."

Craig's mom gasped. "You mean little Tweek? Little Tweek, who used to empty all our cabinets of the Folger's coffee roast?"

"The same one."

"Oh, it's been such a long time- How are you, Tweek? You grew so… You grew." Laura hugged him.

Tweek hated hearing his name so much. "I'm… fine, thank you."

"You know what? Why don't I make you a cup of coffee, just like you always loved?" She hurried off to the kitchen. "Just like old times."

Craig could see how uncomfortable Tweek had gotten from about ten seconds of conversation. "It sound nice still?"

"It's… not that it's BAD…" He said. "It's just weird… I'm not used to that."

"She used to fawn over you like that all the time."

"I wasn't used to it back then, either."

Ruby yell from the top of the stairs. "Hey Craig, I know Mom probably said some dumb curfew, but can I like, extend it by a couple hours? I'll give you like, twenty bucks."

She ran down the stairs, tucking in her black t-shirt that read ATTB in white letters under the belt of her cyan skirt. She look up and paused for a second, staring at Tweek before the connection clicked.

"Omigod!" Ruby squeal. "Y-you're Speed! From ATTB!"

"Ah, see, looks like I got a fan." Tweek nudge Craig's shoulder.

"Holy crap! I-I can't believe you're HERE! In my house!"

"Well, y'know, you can thank your big brother over here for that. He and I are 'special friends'."

Craig shoot a glare at him, which went unnoticed.

Ruby clasp her hands together. "Oh my god, Karen's NEVER gonna believe that Speed came to my house! Ahh, this is so cool!"

"Well, tell ya what? I'm gonna be in this town for a while, so I could hang out here more often. That is, if Craig's okay with that. I know I'm not the best influence, so, it's his call, really."

Ruby plead to her brother. "Craig, I have never asked you for ANYTHING in life, ever! Pleeassee let Speed come over more?!"

He rubbed his forehead. "… *Sigh*… Yeah, whatever…"

"Yay!" She hugged Craig, bouncing a little. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, big brother!"

"Yeah." Tweek kissed his cheek. "Thanks, 'big brother'."

Craig made a sound at him.

Ruby grin from ear to ear. "I always heard the rumors, but I didn't think they were true."

Tweek smirk down at her. "And what rumors have you been hearing, exactly?"

"That Craig was gay."

Speed laugh. "Oh, that's funny. And for a second, I thought you were talking about rumors about me."

"Well, all the rumors about you are true. You're gay, you drink a lot, you do drugs, sleep with a lot of guys. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out you killed somebody once."

"I refuse to acknowledge that last comment until I see my lawyer." Tweek rustle Ruby's hair. "Where's Broflovski when you need him..?

"Augh, this is so awesome! You're like, my favorite singer ever!"

"Craig." Tweek said. "You never said your sister was so cool."

Rubby grin. "Ah! Speed thinks I'm cool!"

Craig sighed. "I can't fucking believe…"

* * *

"I change my mind."

"What?"

"I don't wanna do this just take me back to my hotel room."

"Tweek, come on. What about your 'idea' thing?"

"Ideas are perfect and only exist in the metaphysical world now take me back to my hotel room."

"Are you… nervous?"

"Nervous? No. Flooding with horrible and mentally scarring images of my shitty childhood that make me feel so betrayed and blood boiling angry that I could gnaw my own lip off? Yes."

"It can't be THAT bad."

"It's WORSE."

"You're overexaggerating."

"YOU'RE under-exaggerating."

"YOU need to just go in and talk to your parents."

"YOU need to fuck off and stop telling you what to do."

"We'll fuck later, now go."

"AuGH." Tweek blow a puff of thin smoke, and slowly push through the coffee shop doors, them giving off a little bell sound.

Tweek enter the old coffee shop, his eye drawing to the exact place his mother stood, as if he knew she'd be there. The older brunette woman barely glance up at him, sweeping the floor silently. She made little effort to address her son. Perhaps she didn't recognize him?

Tweek walk around the counter, flicking his cigarette ashes into the small sink there.

"Hi, Mom." He said.

"Hello, dear." Eliza replied simply. It was as if she'd just seen him yesterday. "Put out your cigarette, if you would, please."

Tweek threw the stick into the sink, turning the faucet on to drown the ashes, then switching it back off. "Where's Dad?"

"Getting the new delivery." She hum. "How's school, son?"

Tweek pop his neck. "I left college over a couple years ago, Mom."

She hummed, continuing her sweeping. She hadn't made eye contact with him once. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, him?" He glance over to Craig. "Boyfriend."

"Oh, that's nice." His mother spoke in the same consistent, low tone. "Is he nice?"

"Enough." He smirk at the face Craig had made. "I keep him around for entertainment, mostly."

She chuckle a little. "Oh, my. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"About four years, yeah." Tweek actually seemed to be enjoying the company of his mother. "Lots happened since then."

"Yes, yes. You have a band, correct?"

"Yeah. We just came from Cali."

"How exciting." Eliza still refused direct eye contact. "I've always liked travelling."

"I know, Mom. We went to Virginia every other summer vacation."

"Yes, I remember how fun that always was. You we're so small, back then…" She paused her sweeping to smile and close her eyes, reminiscing. "You'd ask me to hold you up on my hip, and then you'd hug me and fall asleep. My baby, always hiding behind his mommy… So skittish."

Craig could see the blonde start warming up to the woman he called mother, smiling and blushing at all the mentions of his childhood. Anybody could tell he had an affection for his mom.

The little ring of the bell went off again, Richard Tweak walking in through the doors. Tweek's body immediately went tense as his eyes followed his dad walk around the counter.

"Hello, Tweek." He said.

Eliza looked at her son from the corner of her eyes, keeping her head down and continued to sweep.

"Hi, Dad…" Tweek replied. "Been a while…"

"It has. What're you doing, nowadays?"

"Um… Y'know, playing music. Travelling."

Richard huffed, raising his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Tweek bit the wall of his mouth, clutching the edge of the counter silently.

His father went on. "Have you decided to go back to school?"

"… No." He said quietly.

"Why not?"

"… Because I don't need to… I'm making enough money."

Richard look at him from the corner of his eye. "How're you doing that?"

"… You sound like you think I'm lying."

"Are you?"

"… No."

"Then how're you getting money?"

Tweek was getting more visibly uncomfortable. "… My band. We travel and do shows."

He almost chuckled a bit. "Band? Is that what you left college to do?"

"… Yeah…"

His father shook his head. "Oh, son."

Tweek knit his eyebrows together. "… What?"

"Nothing, Tweek."

"What, you don't think I can live off of being in a band?"

"Just forget it, Tweek."

The blonde grind and growl through his teeth. "That's always what our conversations end with. You can never just be straight with me."

"How can you expect me to be straight, when you aren't?" Richard glance up at Craig and back to Tweek.

Tweek's hands involuntarily tightened into fists and his head lowered in anger. "… I hate you…"

"Have you taken any Ritalin today?"

He close his eyes and forced out the most calm voice he could. "… NO… I don't take Ritalin anymore…"

"Drinking any coffee lately?"

"… Sometimes. But you're not LISTENING to me. You're just avoiding-"

"Tweek, you're too sporadic, son. You need to learn how to control yourself better."

"Grraggh!"

"I believe your mother has some meds in her purse, go take some of those."

"NO!" Tweek was about to burst. "You're not LISTENING! You NEVER listen! You NEVER help!"

"You're disturbing the customers, Tweek."

"That's all you ever cared about, was this! This fucking coffee shop! Do you even care about ME at ALL?!"

Richard sigh, rubbing his temples. "Son, your mother and I have been very patient with you, ever since the day you were born. Yet, you keep making it harder to try and keep up with you."

Tweek's shoulders slump as his father continued.

"First you developed some odd condition including paranoia, blaming us for everything. And if it wasn't your mother or I, it was some unseen, supernatural being controlling us, or something. Then, as you got older, you started ignoring us, treating us like we were the enemy. But we tolerated you, and even sent you through college, anyway. But then you quit school, your last chance to be worth something in your miserable life, to play music. To join a BAND. Do you even realize how tedious that sounds, son?"

Tweek stare at his father with such hurt, such betrayal, that the entire room was filled with it. It brought down the weight of unease and defeat so suddenly that you could almost feel hearts stopping.

He barely brought his voice over a whisper. "You… You're blaming ME..?"

"Yes, Tweek. It's good you can finally see-"

"No…" He shook his head. "… No, no, don't you EVEN fucking blame me."

"Excuse me?"

"… Do you have some kind of fucking disease? Can you not fucking think straight, Dad?" Tweek talked as calmly as he ever had before. "Do… you HONESTLY believe that… you had no fault, not a single role in making me what I am? Are you just… THAT ignorant, or are you just in denial?"

"We tried-"

"No you didn't. You didn't try." He said. "Your answer was always drugs. 'Take some pills', 'Here's some meds'. That's not fucking trying. That's being fucking lazy. Too lazy to actually help your only fucking child. Instead, you gave me COFFEE laced with METH."

The customers started a low rumble of uncertainty and shock.

Richard flash a look at his son. "TWEEK."

Tweek laugh. "Ha ha, what? You think I didn't know? I always knew, Dad. How do you REALLY think I started having paranoia, huh? Explain that to me."

"Stop all this nonsense, it-"

"Hey, you see this?" Tweek rolled up his sleeve, showing the numerous needle marks. "You know what these are from, right?"

He reached and yanked his dad's sleeve up. "See, you have 'em, too!"

Richard snatched his arm away, and pointed towards the door. "Get out! DON'T come back!"

"Ha ha ha, fuck you, anyway." Tweek backed up and practically ran to the door, turning around to say one last thing. "By the way? It's in YOUR coffee, too!"

Tweek pulled Craig to the nearby alley, laughing as he pressed his back to the brick wall. The sound of angry customers storming out of the coffee shop echoed down the alley.

"That was pretty… hardcore." Craig said, just a little bit impressed. "Though, not really the kind of 'talking' I meant, but… I guess it works."

Tweek laughed, face to the sky. "That- that- haha ha ha ha hahaha!" From his fit of laughter, it began to slow, and his muscles began tightening. His grin disappeared, and his breathing deepened. Finally, his satisfied laughter was replaced with dreadful, angry crying.

"… That fucking asshole..!" Tweek wiped his tears. "I- I hate him..!"

Craig try to comfort him. "Hey… it's alright…"

"Di-did-did you hear him practically call me a disappointment, r-right to my face..?!" Tweek clutched his hair. "And how he mentioned that I'm gay?! Th-that was NEVER a fucking p-problem! He brought it up ju-JUST to embarrass, and piss me off! Just to piss me off, man!"

"Look, you were totally right about that whole 'worse' thing, but don't let it get under your skin-"

"Gaughh…" Tweek suddenly grabbed Craig by the arm, pulling him back to the truck. "You're completely fucking right. And I'm just pissed off enough to not listen to you."

"Holy shit, okay, this was a quick attitude change." Craig said. "Did I miss something?"

"My mind runs a mile a second, so probably." Tweek wipe the tears from his eyes. "Extreme mood swings happen often, with me. Expect it."

"O… kay, but where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"And, to your right, you can see the shambles of my childhood." Tweek's face twist in disgust at the old, grossly purple house. "This place makes my fucking stomach turn."

"So… why are we here?"

"I'm gonna break in."

"What?"

"I. Am going. To break. Fucking. In."

"Why?"

"You fucking WITNESSED 'why'." He walked up to the nearest window, a window that lead straight to the living room.

Tweek unroll his jacket sleeve, pulling it over his fingers. He lined his hand up with the window.

"You SERIOUSLY don't think you can just punch out a window, do you? You see how thick that glass is?"

"Like I said before," Tweek forced his hand through the thick glass, shattering a hole in it. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Craig sighed. "You have no sense morality, do you?"

"Oh, I do. I just choose which decision I find more appealing." Tweek punch away the remaining glass. "Breaking into my parents house? Incredibly appealing."

Craig peer through the window as Tweek easily climb into the house. "What are you even trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"Beats the shit outta me." Tweek shrug, looking around the plain old living room.

"You're joking, right?! You're just doing this for the hell of it?!"

"Euh, pretty much." He said. "If you wanna call my revenge against my father basically telling me he hated me 'just for the the hell of it', then yeah. I have no reason for doing this."

"Fucking- Then get the fuck outta there!"

"Pfft. So it was OKAY for me to break into my parents' house when you thought I was gonna take something?"

"Just get out of there before somebody sees us!"

"If you don't wanna be pinned with breaking and entering, then fine, go. I'm gonna stay for a while."

"Tweek-"

"Craig." The blonde headed towards the set of stairs

"Son of a-..." Craig climbed through the remnants of a window, following Tweek up the stairs. "... Fucking nutjob…"

By the time he had made it up the stairs, Tweek had gone into a small room, labeled wall to deep brown wall in various posters about poems, plays, and songs. An old desk sat in the corner of the room, numerous scratches carved into it, and the same went for the bedpost nearby. From the end table with an old green lamp, to the old brass bird cage that lay empty, there was no doubt in Craig's mind whose room this was.

"Look at this place." Tweek said. "As small, and suffocating as I always remembered."

"It's different than from what I remember." Craig told him.

"That's because we stopped hanging out, you know? This room was from my late teen years, a period where we didn't really talk to each other."

"Yeah, what happened to you, then? We used to be best friends."

"We USED to be." Tweek rubbed his neck, synthetically chuckling. "What're you saying? We're not friends?"

"Well, no. Not really."

He looked down at the carpeted floor. "Heh… Yeah… I really fucked that up, didn't I..?"

"What do you mean?"

Tweek sat down on the twin bed. "Everything could of been different, you know? If I hadn't decided to change… If I was still 'Tweek'... Maybe you'd like me…"

"Wha..?"

"Do you like Tweek? Was it better to be him? Is Tweek who you want me to be?"

"What are you talking about, dude?"

"I-... I don't know... " He shook his head, laughing. "I don't fucking know…"

Speed turned his attention to a stack of letters that sat on his desk. He picked them up, looking at the addresses and names. He paused for a moment, and made a confused face.

"... What the fuck?" Speed stood, an anger filling his eyes.

"What is it?"

"These are fucking letters from my mom, to me." He tore one open. skimming the words. "This one was supposed to be sent to me back when I was in college! Why the hell didn't I get these?!"

Speed opened all the other letters reading out dates.

"This one was written TWO WEEKS ago! What the fuck is going on?!" He looked up at Craig. "My mom has been writing to me for YEARS, and I didn't even know! All this time, I thought she didn't care! A-and I-!"

Realization hit him. "Wait- She even knew I had a band. That means she's been keeping up with me this whole time! I can't believe this!"

Craig looked down at the letters he held. "And she even kept writing you, too."

"But I don't understand!" Speed said. "I don't get why I never go these! My mom obviously meant to send these, she wrote my old college address, and stamped it, and everything! So why didn't she send them?"

"I don't know, maybe it's like a journal thing? Like she writes to you, and saves it for you to see in the future?"

"No… These are asking questions, not like, giving helpful advice. These were MEANT to be sent. My mom and dad always follow through with whatever they're doing. It was-..." Speed silently put the letters in his inside pocket. "Dad…"

"What?"

"It was my dad, I fucking know it was. I don't know how, and I can probably figure why, but he's why I never got my mom's letters. And you know what? I'm so angry, I'm just gonna…" He sighed. "Go back to my hotel room, get high, and play some Mindless Self Indulgence."

"... You gonna be okay, though?"

"I'll be fine. I just… I'm gonna forget all this shit. I'm gonna go listen to my fucking music, and move on."

"So you're finally listening to me?"

"Like I said, I listen. I just do what I want anyway."

* * *

END CHAPTER 4

Here, super long, for your pleasure. And for her's.


	6. Swing

Pretty Boy's Rocker

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

 ** _WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT_**

* * *

 **"Swingin' in the backyard**

 **Pull up in your fast car**

 **Whistlin' my name**

 **Open up a beer**

 **And you take it over here**

 **And play a video game**

 **I'm in his favorite sundress**

 **Watchin' me get undressed**

 **Take your body downtown"**

 **-Video Games- Lana Del Rey**

* * *

His fucking truck was so hot, even with the AC on. I'd begged Craig to just even crack my goddamn window, but he just said "No, it's freezing out there". I'd rather freeze than burn alive, you fucking ass.

And, oh no, it's not like I was drunk off my ass, and already starting to feel sick. It's not like the heat was making me feel more nauseous than that time I ate two week old shrimp. It's not like I had to spew out all the poison in my system all over his leather seats. No, not at ALL.

So I sat there for a while in discomfort, staring out the window and watching all the street lights go by in one big blur. I felt my face and I could practically see the red radiation off of it. Could I remember how much I'd had? Not a chance. Did I know how intense the taste in the back of my mouth felt? Abso-fucking-lutely.

"Open the fucking window." I demanded one more time. "I'm gonna fucking hurl."

"Hurl, then." He said. Jerk.

"Craig, please."

"It's negative sixteen out there, just deal with it."

"CRAAAIIG."

"Tweek, I'm not-"

"I'll do something for you! Anything! I'll give you money, I'll suck your dick, just open the window a little!" I was banging on the window, literally begging for fresh air. "I know your car door doesn't lock right, I'll roll the fuck out of here if I have to!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Augh, fine, if you'll shut up then here."

He actually put the window all the way down, and I stuck my head outside like a pathetic dog. He was right, it was absolutely freezing. I could literally feel my face getting hypothermia.

"Thanks for nothing, dickhole." I leaned my head on the base of the window.

"You're welcome."

"Shut up and take me home…"

"I don't trust you by yourself like this. You can come stay with me until morning."

I laughed. "Oooooh, I get it. You're gonna take advantage of me, right?" I turned and yelled at him angrily. "Is that fucking it?! Is THAT what you're fucking into?! RAPING ME?!"

"I'm not going to rape you, don't even joke like that!" He glared over at me. "In fact, I planned to pass out as soon as I got home. I don't have any intentions on touching you."

Craig could never grasp my unhealthy humor. Besides that, how fucking _DARE_ he just say he didn't want to touch me? I am a fucking _CATCH_ and he shouldn't be able to keep his hands off me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, right, you had _such_ a hard day, huh?"

"You exhaust me." I could hear that snarky tone in his voice, the one where he smirks and shrugs only one shoulder.

"Oh, but you love it, don't you?"

"Honestly, it's like a hobby, keeping you from cracking your head open when you're drunk as hell."

"Don't act like you didn't sneak a couple sips from that bottle under the bar."

"I'm better off than you are."

"That's a matter of perspective. I'm beautifully numbed to life, while you must suffer its awful reality."

"Sure, but you're the one who's about to puke. I can still drive."

"Matter of perspective." I repeated. "Besides, it's not like I could drive even if I was sober. Never got my license."

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "What were you doing at sixteen?"

"Well… It's a long story but, basically… I was busy. ALL the time."

"With what?"

"With _whom_."

Craig took a second. Thinking, I guess. "... Who was it?"

"Eh?"

"Who were you busy with?"

"Nunya. I ain't gotta tell you that."

His fingers extend off the steering wheel, his palms still attached to the dark leather. "Fair enough."

" _Fair enough_ ", huh?

We sat in grudging silence after that. I'd been too defensive too fast, I knew. I could of just shrugged it off, played it like it wasn't a big deal or it wasn't important enough to mention.

I guess I blacked out or something, because all I could remember after that was the moving lights past the wide open window. There was something entrancing about them, I had to admit. I was so out of it at that point, I hadn't realized the truck was parked until I heard the distinct flick of a lighter and the motor cease its exaggerated purring. Craig lit a cigarette, his free hand protecting the flame from the air coming in from my window.

Smoke poured out from behind Craig's lips and out his nose. He cracked open his window, letting the cloud escape. Craig leaned back in his seat with a subtle sigh. He took a few more drags, flicking ashes out occasionally.

I'm not sure what made me want to kiss his neck - perhaps it was the alcohol. But what I do know is, I couldn't stop myself from doing it. I grabbed his far shoulder, pulled him toward me, and left a mark under his jaw. I kissed him again. And again. He tilted his head to his left, giving me full range all the way down to his collarbone. The cigarette was tossed out the window, and a hand lightly held the back of my neck.

I put a knee on the console that separated us, manually tilted Craig's face up toward me, and kissed him as hard as I could. His mouth widened, and we rubbed our tongues against each others. I had my thin fingers tangled in his hair, he had his oddly gentle hands on my waist. He was hesitantly pulling up my shirt, as if he wasn't sure where I wanted this to go. I could feel his unsure fingertips pressing shyly into my sides, and my stomach was on fire, aching for him to press harder.

We stopped suddenly, and drew our eyes up at each other. We were both gasping for air, the cold making our heavy breath visible. Then he softly buried his lips into my neck, moving the fire from my guts to my chest.

I shivered as he pressed the sides of our heads together. He linked his hands behind my back, breathing warm air into my nape. I felt weak; Not because I was drunk. But because Craig was so strangely- NICE to me. And not "nice" like you might be thinking. I mean that he was… considerate. Like he cared about how I felt while we were doing this. When we had started doing all this, he hurt me. But he knew I liked and wanted it.

I slipped my hands under the collar of his shirt, and he jolted at the feeling. He said my hands were cold. I ran my fingers over his collarbone anyway, placing my head down on his shoulder.

"... Are you okay..?"

I really wasn't. My head was pounding and I was sure I wasn't going to get through the night without puking. But, hey. Sex is always good.

"... Fine." I lied through my teeth. "Unbuckle."

"We're not fucking in my truck."

"We don't have to." I palmed what I blindly found. "Just unbuckle, already."

"Tweek-"

"Speed." I said. I pulled his belt apart and my hand disappeared underneath the brim of black jeans.

Craig made a breathy noise at my touch, and his leg twitched upward. The snap button popped open as I slipped my fingers farther down. I pulled and rubbed until it was as if I was touching a metal pole. Then I rubbed with my tongue, my piercing trailing the length of him.

He was reluctant about this still, but honestly not doing much about it. All he did was swear and clutch the car door next to him. Which was fine, it's all I really required of him; enjoy me. It was also pretty cute how he'd hide his pleasure. Stifle a moan, hold his breath, whatever could mask the fact that he was at my sexual mercy.

Soon enough, though, his hand rested on my shoulder blade, and his breath became heavier and heavier. My tongue piercing crept along the slit on his cock, and he shuddered and he bit his lip. I hummed against him. Craig covered his mouth for a minute.

"Shit, Tweek..." He finally said. "You can leave me at least a bit of dignity, can't you..?"

* * *

 _Craig POV_

My head pulsed. Everytime I try not to drink that much, I feel worse than when I get lit skywards.

Someone was talking to theirself. I opened my eye, and I was blinded by the light coming through my broken curtains. Tweek sat straight up on the bed, jacket tied around his waist, moving his fingers in some sort of rhythm. Did he ever sleep?

I shifted to my side, making him look over at me.

"Mornin' sunshine." His fingers twitched a bit out of rhythm. "You're up early for… you."

I reached over to grab his hip and pull him down to the bed. I moved my mouth against his neck.

"Why do I have to tell you when to sleep?"

"I hate sleep." Tweek's entire body was tense. His arm was having spasms against my chest. "The body can function comfortably on… three hours of sleep."

"Not every night."

"No, no no no. Most nights I don't sleep at all."

"That's not healthy."

"Neither is sneaking drinks behind the bar every night, but you do that." He was talking fast. Too fast for him not to be slurring his words.

"That's different."

"How?" He looked at me from the side with wide eyes.

I yawned and ignored him. "Go to sleep."

"I can't." Tweek told me. "I just shot up. I'm gonna be up for a few hours, at least."

"How do you even have any crystals?"

He scoffed like I was stupid. "I have pockets."

I sighed. Why were we like this and why was it normal? We were talking about taking drugs like it wasn't a big deal.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Does last night in your truck count?"

"Shut up."

Tweek laughed. "No, I never eat. You know this."

"I'd get up and get you something, if you wanted it."

"Sweet of you, but I'm... fine. If you're hungry, go get something, by all means. I don't... want anything."

"Is that mentality how you went from decently chubby to a walking corpse?" I poked his hip bone.

" _Decently_ , huh?" He grabbed my hand. His fingers tapped in that same rhythm.

"Yeah. You were kinda soft, and always smelled like bread and coffee."

"I used to live off cafe pastries, back when I worked for my parents. It's all I'd really eat."

"If I got some of those for you, would you eat them?"

Tweek made a face, but didn't say anything. His fingers stopped tapping on my hand, and his mouth opened to say something, but hesitated.

"You… shouldn't care about me like this."

I lifted my head to look at him. "... What are you talking about..?"

He searched my eyes for a second, then stared over at my shutter curtains. I'm sure I heard him say "nothing", but he was too quiet.

He always did shit like this. Say something that didn't make sense, and never even explain what it meant. It was like a creepy kid in a horror movie. Whatever this kid's damage is, it made him act pretty damn freaky.

"Tweek." I said.

"Speed." He tried to correct me.

"I'm never gonna call you that."

"Then don't call me anything."

"... Why are you so determined to be called by your stage name all the time?"

"It's not a stage name. It's just my name."

"Well I don't get what the problem is when I call you Tweek."

"The problem is that I'm NOT. TWEEK." His voice went from neutral to angry. "I only LET you call me by that name because that's what you knew me by. I was hoping you'd eventually call me by my name, but I guess not. Seems that letting you have any sort of freedom made you rebellious."

"Well, then, WHY'D you change your name?"

"I'm not in the fucking MOOD to tell you." I heard the faint trace of a fake laugh. "It's not like you're my boyfriend, or anything. I don't have to do ANYTHING for you."

I sighed, pressing my lips back to his neck. "Alright, fuck, just chill already. Don't tell me a goddamn thing, then. Not like I need the information to live."

He leaned into me. "Heh… You're lucky you're pretty."

"Or what?"

"Orrr…" He flipped to be on top of me, hands pressed to my neck. "I'd have to kill you."

"Do you _have_ to constantly threaten my life?" My hands rested to his hips without me even realizing.

"Why do you ask? Does it _scare_ you, pretty boy?"

"I hope you've realized," I grabbed his hands, that weren't even trying to strangle me. "That you're not that scary."

"You don't know even a tenth of the things I've done."

"I don't think I wanna know."

"Pretty _and_ smart, huh?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 5

Speed has very big mood swings. Remember that.


End file.
